Heretofore, polychloroprene (hereinafter referred to as CR) solvent-based adhesives have been used to prepare laminated products for e.g. shoe soles or inner soles of e.g. sports shoes or walking shoes.
However, in such CR solvent-based adhesives, an organic solvent such as toluene, ethyl acetate or methyl ethyl ketone is used, and such an organic solvent will evaporate at the work area during the coating operation of the adhesive, such being undesirable from the viewpoint of hygienic safety of workers or environment. Accordingly, it has been desired to reduce the organic solvent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a laminated product which has no problems concerning hygienic safety or environment accompanying the use of the conventional CR solvent-based adhesives and which has been tenaciously bonded in a degree equal or superior to that attainable by the conventional CR solvent-based adhesives.